More Than A Memory
by daisyduke80
Summary: Based on the Garth Brooks song More Than A Memory. Riley's girlfriend runs off with someone else and Riley is having trouble letting go. R&R! RileyOC. COMPLETE! You can find the link to the song on my profile. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1

**Chapter 1**

Riley sunk down into his chair in his lonely apartment. He had just gotten back from his girlfriend of 4 years house. Her name was Christy. He was going over to her to marry him. He got there and there was a note for him on the table.

It said, "Sorry."

He went home a broken heart man. He looked back at the engagement ring. Tears now falling from his eyes.

"Why Christy? Why?" He asked himself out loud.

Riley picked up the phone and dialed Ben's number. After 3 rings, Ben picked up.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Hey Ben. It's Riley," Riley stated.

"Riley? It's two o' clock in the morning. What are you doing calling here? Is everything alright?" Ben asked.

"Oh I didn't mean to wake you. It's just I went to go ask Christy to marry me and she left with someone else," Riley explained.

"Oh dude I'm sorry about that," Ben comforted.

"Well you know I just don't get why she left," Riley sighed.

"Well, it will be alright," Ben yawned.

"Thanks Ben. Well, I let you get back to sleep," Riley sighed.

"Goodnight Riley," Ben yawned.

"Goodnight Ben," Riley responded.

Ben hung up and so did Riley. Riley did everything he could to stay up that night. He didn't want to fall asleep because he knew that he would dream of Christy.


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Chapter 2**

Riley sank down in his chair. It was now the night after. He sulked around all day at work. He looked like hell, but he didn't care. So, he just sat there flipping through channels with a blank stare on his face. Then he saw it. A picture of him and Christy on the wall. He got up and took it down. Then he took all of the letters and cards she wrote and put them in the fire. He watched as all her precious words went up in smoke. Riley went to the kitchen and pulled out his only bottle of whiskey and started drinking.

Two hours later Ben walked in.

"Riley you here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Riley slurred.

"Hey I got some movies," Ben stated, "I figured it would help get your mind off of everything."

Ben went over to the T.V.

"Your bossy," Riley stated.

"What?" Ben asked turning around.

"Your bossy. And short," Riley smirked.

That was when Ben noticed the empty whiskey bottle.

"Are you drunk?" Ben asked surprised.

"Yeah so," Riley shrugged.

Ben picked Riley up.

"Come on Riley. You need to go to bed," Ben stated.

"Yeah whatever," Riley slurred.

Ben helped Riley over to his bed and laid him down. He took off Riley's shoes and threw them to the side.

"Oh Riley why did you do this to yourself?" Ben asked.

"She left me Ben," Riley slurred, "she left me."

With that Riley passed out. Ben slept on the couch that night.

The next morning, Riley was sitting on the bathroom floor because he just got done puking his guts out. Ben walked around the corner and saw him sitting against the wall.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Ben chimed, "enjoying your hangover?"

Riley groaned in response.

"You know there is a cure for hangovers. It's a big greasy cheese-burger served up in a dirty ash-tray," Ben made known.

"Oh I hate you," Riley groaned as he got sick again.

Ben just smiled.

"Hey Riley I have to go. You gonna be okay here?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Riley groaned.

"Okay and next time, call before you reach for the whiskey," Ben commented.

"Very funny Ben," Riley groaned.

After Ben left, Riley got a shower and called in sick for work. After he downed 5 cups of non-caffeinated coffee, he got up enough courage and called Christy's house. No answer. He grabbed his keys and drove to her house. Her car was in the drive way but there was no answer at the door. When Riley go back to his apartment, he saw the picture he took down the other night. He picked it up and started crying again. He fell down upon his knees.

"Please God please take away her memory from me! Please take it away! Please take away the pain!" he yelled tears streaming down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

1_**Author's Note: The song used is "More Than a Memory" by Garth Brooks. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3**

Ben came back that night.

"Riley?" he asked as he entered.

Then he heard the faint strumming of an acoustic guitar coming from Riley's bedroom. Ben followed it and saw Riley in his room. Riley had his back turned to the door. He sat Indian style on his bed with a guitar in his lap, and a pencil and paper in front of him. He finished writing something down and started strumming again. This time he started singing.

_People say she's only in my head  
It's going to take time but I'll forget   
They see I need to get on with my life  
What they don't realise.._

It's when you're dialing six numbers just to hang up the phone  
Driving across town just to see if she's home   
Waking a friend in the dead of night  
Just to hear him say, "it's going to be alright"  
When you find the things to do not to fall asleep  
Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams  
That's when she's more than a memory

Took a match to everything she ever wrote  
Watched her words go up in smoke.   
Tore all the pictures off the wall  
That ain't helping me at all

Cause when you're talking out loud but nobody's there You look like hell and you just don't care  
Drinking more than you ever drank  
Sinking down lower than you ever sank  
When you find yourself falling down upon your knees  
Praying to God, begging him please  
That's when she's more than a memory

She's more..  
She's more..

It's when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone  
Driving across town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of night  
Just to hear him say, "it's going to be alright"  
When you find the things to do not to fall asleep  
Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams  
That's when she's more than a memory

People say she's only in my head  
It's going to take time but I'll forget 


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Chapter 4**

Everything was alright from there. Riley eventually started dating again and soon got over Christy. And Ben made sure that after every rough break up, he had Riley spend a few days with him to keep him from getting drunk again. And so ends another adventure. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
